With the development of networks, the number of web sites is becoming larger and larger, and users may visit multiple web sites. Each user has his own frequently-visited web sites, and it would be very inconvenient if the user has to re-enter the URLs of those web sites each time he tries to visit them.
In the prior art, a user may add the URLs of the web sites that he need to visit into the Favorites and then visit the web sites through the Favorites, but this requires the user to personally add the URLs into the Favorites, while the URLs frequently used by the user cannot be objectively displayed; or the user may visit some frequently visited URLs through a navigation web site, but the navigation web site only provides links to some well-known and frequently-visited web sites or some advertisement web sites, and it is quite possible that links to the URLs of the web sites that the user frequently visits are not provided therein; alternatively, the browser calculates the most frequently visited URLs on the basis of the number of times of visiting and the way of visiting, for example, each time a URL is visited, accumulating the corresponding weight number of times so as to calculate the final number of times of visiting. For example, the weight for visiting by directly entering URL is 2, and the weight for visiting through Favorites is 1, then after visiting baidu.com twice, the finally calculated result is 2+1=3. However, there are a lot of URLs that are only visited by the user once or several times in a day, so they cannot appear in the top of the list of the URLs visited and cannot be seen by the user. For example, a home page of news, a home page of a stock, or a community BBS might be visited once or several times in a day, or be visited once in two or three days, so such frequently visited URLs cannot be showed in the top of the list of most frequently visited URLs by simply calculating the number of times.
In addition, in the above-mentioned three ways, there may be the case in which some categories of web sites that the user needs to visit are not in the list of visiting, for example, the list of most frequently visited web sites shows only nine web sites, but after ranking the URLs to show them, it is possible that two categories of web sites have occupied all positions in the list, if there are also other categories of web sites that are less frequently visited by the user, then the user cannot visit said categories of web sites in the list of most frequently visited web sites.
In light of the above, the URL navigation page in the prior art still has deficiencies in providing the users with information of the most frequently visited web sites.